Computing systems and related systems are being developed to provide a more natural interface for users. In particular, computing systems may include sensing of a user of the computing system, where user sensing may include gesture recognition, where the system attempts to recognize one or more command gestures of a user, and in particular hand gestures of the user.
For example, the user may perform several gestures to manipulate symbols and other images shown on a display screen of the computer system.
However, a user is generally required to perform command gestures without being aware how the gestures are being interpreted by the computing system. For this reason the user may not be aware that a gesture will not be interpreted in the manner intended by the user.